bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sariel
Sariel is the fifth of the seven archangels created by God. She was a recurring character in Season 8 of BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer and returns in Season 13. As the fifth of the archangels, she is therefore the youngest female archangel and currently the third oldest female angelic being, the older ones being her sisters Ariel and Eartheia. The third youngest, she is therefore the older sister of Raphael and Gabriel, but was still younger than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, and Uriel. For thousands of years, especially after Lucifer's rebellion, Sariel fell under Michael's rule. Charged with making rebellious angels obedient once more and extracting information from them, she made sure that every angel in Heaven knew their place. After Oracle returned and eventually took command, Sariel secretly opposed him and even became the leader of the Order of Angiris in order to remove Oracle from the Throne of Creation. When the Metatron returned, Sariel kidnapped him in order to find the means to resurrect the Seraphim. While she succeeded, Oracle was able to save Metatron and the Team with Gabriel's help. Gabriel then killed Sariel after a brief fight, despite his remorse, out of anger for her actions, particularly her attempt on Lilly's life, by stabbing her in the stomach with his archangel sword. However, several years later, Sariel surfaced again, revealing that she had survived in secret and is now working the effort to helping Oracle keep all of Creation going. Biography Early History Origins As the fifth oldest and second female archangel, Sariel was a powerful archangel who had been an important player in Heaven for millions of years. Turok-Han War She was also mentioned to be among the angels the fought in the war against and nearly wiped out the Turok-Hans. Lucifer's Rebellion When Lucifer defied God and led a legion of rebellious angels against him, Sariel not only stood by God's side but, before Lucifer was cast out after he was defeated, Sariel also made some of Lucifer's disobedient angels obedient to God again. Oracle's Departure It was revealed that even while she worked directly under God and Michael, Sariel was among all the angels that searched for Oracle, following his departure from Heaven. When Oracle disappeared, she was devastated and sad, literately crying. She even mentioned that she one of the angels looking for Oracle. Whilst she eventually gave up, she always missed him and always hoped he would come back, longing for his return. Ancient Egypt She mentioned wiping many younger angel's memory following the massacre of firstborns in Egypt over three thousand years ago. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 8 Hey, Stranger Sariel makes her very first physical appearance at the end of Hey, Stranger. When she and four other angels snuck around Oracle when he and the Team were at a warehouse. As the four angels hold back the team, Oracle and Sariel (who is wearing a hood at the time) fight to a standstill until Oracle defeats her, recognizing a fighting pattern she performed, which he implies, "There's only one person in the history of creation that I ever taught that too. Hello, sister." Next in Line At the beginning of Next in Line, Oracle still has Sariel on the ground after defeating her. He then helps her up and the two angels embrace each other. She explains why she came to him, telling him some of the angels from the Dungeons, now calling themselves the Renegades, escaped and she as well as several angels under her command are looking for them. At the end of the episode, Sariel is revealed to be the leader of the Order of Angiris. Personality Sariel appears civil and normally friendly, for an archangel, and was willing to be diplomatic when it suited her. She also made and effort to try and create alliances. However, she can be incredibly ruthless and was more than willing to murder, torture, kidnap and brainwash others. She values order and discipline and worked hard to preserve these qualities. She holds angels highly and works for their benefits, but that would not stop her from killing them if she felt it was necessary. However, she held her closest siblings to an incredibly higher regard. When it came to humans, Sariel can seem less caring and is willing to savagely murder and torture them simply to further her goals. However, she is also willing to be civil with them, especially if it benefited her. Like many angels, she hates demons and looks down upon them, although Satan seemed to imply they had a relationship some thousand years ago. Despite this, Sariel still would not strike a deal with the demon. She longed for the gates of Hell to be closed, to the point where she helped Rayne, Mia, Lilly, and Sidney to finish the second trial and insisted they could trust her because of that. However, after her change of heart, she revealed that closing the gates would kill them, even though she knew it would cause Oracle to stop the trials, indicating that with her change of heart she became more compassionate and she developed the desire to prevent others from being sacrificed when there was another way. However, Sariel has been known to be highly deceptive, and commonly kept others in the dark, often lying to and manipulating them. This deception would, in the end, prove to backfire on her, as she deceived Lilly and attempted to kill her to draw out Oracle, an action that would result in her "death" by Gabriel. At the end of her life, Sariel showed remorse for her actions and actually cried, something not many other angels have ever been shown to do, aside from Oracle and Ariel. She also displayed anger, resentment, and pride at times, showing that despite her disdain for humans, she possessed human emotions, something few angels ever display. One issue she was particularly touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat" and she made clear she saw herself much like most other angels as a "Warrior." Following her return, Sariel's personality appears to be greatly changed. Calling the past simpler times, Sariel shows a more defeated and resigned side of herself. She is also clearly horrified by the thought of the chaos all of the souls of Heaven being released upon the Earth would cause. Despite their past differences, Sariel shows a willingness to put her differences with Oracle aside and work together for the greater good. In return, Oracle seems to accept her behavior as sincere and to put their past behind them as well, forgiving his younger sister. Sariel also forgives Gabriel for her death, knowing that she’s deserved it. Physical Appearance Being an archangel, Sariel possesses the natural hazardous true form typical of an angel that would cause instant death to almost anyone who looked upon it. And like her fellow archangel siblings, Sariel possesses white colored wings. Manifested as a human, Sariel possesses the appearance of a beautiful young British woman in her prime, around early to mid 30's, with blue eyes and brown hair, standing about 5'7". She wears various different clothing: trench coat, formal buttoned, shot sleeve shirt underneath, slim fit pants, black colored, flat strap belt, and black, ankle-length, high-heeled boots. Powers and Abilities Being an archangel, Sariel is one of the oldest and most powerful celestial beings to exist, as her powers exceed those of many beings, and is also undeniably powerful with a high degree of authority over Heaven and its denizens. She is capable of easily smiting humans, monsters, and demons and is stronger than even Cherubs, thus she was one of the strongest and one of the most powerful angelic beings to appear in the series. The only ones older and more powerful than her are Uriel, Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. Sariel possesses all of the basic powers and weaknesses of an archangel. Below are listed all of the powers that Sariel has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology:' As an archangel, Sariel is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although she is rivaled only by her fellow archangel siblings at their peaks, she even outclasses Gabriel and Raphael, was equal to Uriel, exceeded by Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael, and surpassed only by Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality:' As an archangel, Serial has the potential to live forever, even while in a vessel, as she had been alive just as long as her archangelic siblings. She mentioned that she was there when Moses was in Egypt. ***'Invulnerability:' As an archangel, Sariel can not be killed by conventional methods, but she is still vulnerable to archangel blades and death's scythe. ***'Regeneration:' Sariel was able to heal from the damage that her own drill caused her. However, it took her several years to pull her mind back together. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being an archangel, Sariel possesses a vast supply of immeasurable power and can change reality, capable of doing and creating things out of thin air in gestures, snap of fingers, winks or even just thoughts. Like with her younger brother Gabriel, she can send Malakhim, Powers, even Cherubs and other beings anywhere with the snap of her fingers. Having great power and dexterity, she can easily overpower anything; humans, angels, spirits, demons, deities, and monsters. Being an archangel, she is louder, larger, and more powerful than any angel under her. The only ones older and more powerful than her are Uriel, Ariel, Lucifer, Michael, Oracle, and the Primordial Beings. ***'Angelic Possession:' As an angel, Sariel is able to possess a human to walk on Earth. She of course, like all angels, needs the vessel's consent. However, because she has a body of her own, she does not need to possess humans. ***'Apporting:' Sariel is able to transport angels from Earth to Heaven and then teleport them back to the exact place and time without others noticing with a simple snap of her fingers or wave of her hands. She can also prevent lower angels from reentering Heaven again without her consent. She had also shown the ability to converse with angels in Heaven while they themselves are also present on Earth. ***'Chronokinesis:' Like all angels, Sariel is able to effortlessly manipulate time, thus allowing her to send herself and others forwards and backwards through time. Sariel is often aided in combat by her ability to selectively alter time, which allows her to easily dodge attacks; she can accomplish a goal and leave an area before her opponent even realized she has moved. She has only been shown altering the flow of time to produce a slow-motion effect, though as an angel, she can also travel through time. ***'Holy White Light:' Like her archangel siblings, Sariel is able to emit a very powerful blast of light from the palm of her hand. During a confrontation with a number of vampires, Sariel was able to kill them with this attack. She attempted to use this on Satan, but he fled before she could. ***'Invisibility:' Sariel is able to render herself invisible to the eye of humans. ***'Manifestation:' As an archangel, and therefore a higher angel, Sariel is able to manifest a physical body for herself. ***'Psychic Bond:' Sariel shares a psychic bond with her siblings. This allows her to communicate telepathically and speak into their minds even over great distances. ***'Soul Control:' Sariel made Nigel's soul go to Heaven and prevented it from going back to Hell. ***'Spell Negation:' Sariel was able to neutralize Satan's spell to capture Nigel's soul with a simple hand movement. ***'Highly Advanced Super Strength:' As an archangel, Sariel is astronomically strong, more so than humans, slayers, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, malakhim, powers, and cherubim, possessing tremendous physical superhuman strength. She can easily lift Cherubs off their feet and was able to restrain the Angel Scribe of God Metatron with one hand as an angel blade was in her other hand. ***'Telekinesis:' Sariel can move objects with her mind. With a simple finger movement, she snapped a waitress's neck and pulled a chair to her by snapping her fingers. ***'Telepathy:' Sariel can read the thoughts and memories of humans, monsters, demons, and lower angels. ****'Empathy:' Sariel can read the emotions of people, allowing her to perceive the emotional states of others. She was, for instance, capable of sensing Nigel's lust for her and Rayne's frustration with Oracle as well as her grief over her mother's death. ****'Memory Manipulation:' When Angels are sent to Earth, some of them are unable to remember speaking with Sariel. It was later revealed that Sariel can erase an angel's memory, some even multiple times over the several millennia due to the angel's constant refusal to follow through with their given commands. ***'Teleportation:' Being an archangel, Sariel is able to instantly teleport almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. However, she cannot enter areas that are sigil protected. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' As an archangel, Sariel possesses an immense amount of knowledge and awareness about the Multiverse, including knowledge about Creation, angels, humans, demons, and a great many other things. Skills and Talents *'Heavenly Host Training:' As an archangel, Sariel has received and gone through one of the highest levels of training an angelic warrior of God can achieve, having been trained by Oracle himself, therefore making her an extremely skilled fighter and highly accomplished warrior. ** Skilled Combat Fighter: As an archangel, the second-highest order of angels, Sariel is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She used an ancient and unique fighting style that Oracle compared to tae kwon do and Brazilian jujitsu, relying on her feline agility and use of momentum. Although Gabriel's adaptability gives him an occasional advantage, Sariel dominated their sparring sessions. During combat, Sariel's moves gracefully yet ruthlessly, moving so fast she uses big powerful movements to build up momentum to cause maximum effect. A signature move of her consists of leaping or climbing onto her opponent and wrapping her legs around their head, shoulders or waist. She then twists her body and uses the momentum to knock them off balance and flick them to the floor. She was also able to kill a demon by wrapping her thighs around his neck and snap his neck. Oracle once mentioned that she was the only person in the history of creation that he ever taught move to. **'Talented Leader:' Being an archangel, Sariel was a remarkably skilled leader, as she was in charge of an entire intelligence division of angels. Weaknesses Even though Sariel is one of the archangels, she has weaknesses common in all angels, even archangels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Enochian Sigils:' Even being an archangel, Sariel can not locate someone if they were warded by Enochian sigils. *'Turok-Hans:' As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Sariel. **'Turk-Han Bite:' While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Sariel, it can weaken her and cause hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Holy Fire:' As powerful as she is, Sariel can be trapped in a holy ring of fire and passing through the flames would kill her and her vessel. *'Lucifer's Cage:' One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Sariel, without any internal means of escape. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels:' While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Sariel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Sariel's closest siblings are capable of harming her, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, she is significantly stronger than Gabriel and Raphael. Despite this, Gabriel was able to defeat her, albeit, not without effort. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is far more powerful than Sariel and can kill her with ease. *'Primordial Beings:' Any of the Primordial Beings can kill and overpower any of the archangels, including Sariel. Weapons *'Archangel Blade:' Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Sariel. However, only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Original Angelic Blades:' Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Sariel. *'Death's Scythe:' Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'Lim 'E Light:' This sword can eradicate Sariel out of existence. Trivia * Sariel was the last archangel to be revealed. * Despite the fact that she was against Oracle, Sariel did still love him "as much as I always have, which is a lot." When she was revealed to be alive, she was desperate to earn Oracle's forgiveness. * Sariel was the among the main antagonists of Season 8, though she redeems herself as well as regretted her actions in the end. * It is implied that Sariel and Satan had a sexual relationship in Mesopotamia. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Deceased Category:Villains